Laser sensors, such as LiDAR sensors, typically transmit a pulsed laser signal outwards, detect the pulsed signal reflections, and measure three-dimensional information (e.g., laser scanning points) in the environment to facilitate environment mapping. To accomplish precise mapping of an environment that surrounds a mobile platform, an omni-directional laser sensor with 360-degree horizontal field of view (FOV) is typically mounted on the mobile platform to constantly scan its surroundings. Omni-directional laser sensors are typically expensive, non-customizable, and have a limited vertical FOV. Accordingly, there remains a need for improved sensing techniques and devices for mobile platforms.